Beauty and the Beast: Scarlet's story
by addams7
Summary: In this story there isn't an actual beast, but a person that acts like one, he falls in love with a purehearted sweetheart.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet POV

Scarlet POV

I sat in my bedroom reading one of the greatest books of all time, the frog prince, when I finally finished it; I got up and walked over to my closet. I pulled on my simple red dress with the black buttons up the front, and then pulled on my red slippers. I walked over to my mirror, and pulled my dark red hair into a ponytail with a red ribbon. Then I walked out of my tiny bedroom, and walked out the door heading to the bookstore.

Edward POV

If you think trying to avoid screaming fan girls is hard, then try winning over the heart of the fairest girl in the whole town. "Look, here she comes." And right on cue Scarlet came around the corner, in her darling red dress with black buttons up the front. Every inch of her was beautiful; I ran up to her and grabbed her, threw her book in the water and started to unbutton her dress. "Get off of me you gay pervert!" she screamed and ran to get her book out of the water while buttoning her dress back up. She was usually so polite; I guess I went too far.

Scarlet POV

"I'm here to return, and browse!" "Okay Scarlet." I walked over to the shelf and put the frog prince back, then took out the story of beauty and the beast. "Again you borrow it every other week." "But I believe it's the best story here." "If you like it that much, then you keep it." "You sure!" "Yep, all yours." "Thanks!" I hugged him and left the store, when I got home I found a note.

**Dear Scarlet,**

**I am taking the horse to go show my invention to the world, I left you enough food and drink to last a month, I doubt that I will be gone that long-**

I heard horse feet stomping fast, I turned around to see Rosie standing behind me. I was instantly worried, she wouldn't come back without him unless something happened. I grabbed my black shawl and ran to Rosie. "Take me to Papa girl." We started out on the road until we arrived at a beautiful castle. The gates opened instantly and I ran in tying the horse to the gate. "MY father is in here somewhere." I started thinking when I heard coughing I followed the noise until I found my father in the dungeon. I knelt beside him. "What are you doing here?" A voice said. They didn't sound happy either. "I'll tell you what I'm doing here as soon as you tell me what my father is doing in your dungeon." "He was walking on private territory; he deserves to be in there for the rest of his life." "Please, take me instead." "You would be stupid enough to want to take his place." "Step into the light." He took a step into the light and I saw and incredibly handsome boy about my age. He had dark brown poker straight shoulder length hair; he was muscular, and tall. But his attitude needed some touch-ups; I could feel a blush that matched the color of my hair form on my cheeks. "Fine, he may go free." "Your name sir." "My name is Eric."


	2. Chapter 2

Eric POV

Eric POV

"Sir, you know that a dungeon is no place for a fair lady like that." I blushed ever so slightly at the word fair. "You didn't even let me say goodbye." My heart broke, "Follow me." "What?" "You want to stay in this dump?" "No." "Then follow me." I lead her down the hallway, and she shuffled to keep up with me. We arrived at a door made of solid gold with a diamond door plate. She slowly opened the door, and I slammed it behind her. I heard her breathing hitch, and her sobs from the other side of the door. I walked away, trying to keep my heart from breaking anymore. Maybe if I stay away from her, she would feel more comfortable in the castle.

Scarlet POV

My tears came down by the boatload, but I ignored them. For some reason, I felt safe here, like I belonged here with him. But I know I don't, because he hates my guts. Once I managed to control my crying, I walked over to the closet, and looked inside, but dare not touch anything. "Ma'am, I am here to get you read for dinner." "Oh, thank you." "You know, the master isn't that bad, he has his reasons. For one thing, his mother and father abandoned him when he was three years old. We have been taking care of him for thirteen years. He doesn't have the manners that god gave a rats buttocks! But he really does have a heart of gold." "Good to know." She finished dressing me, and she then faced me to the mirror. She helped me out of the chair, and walked me down the stairs. Where I saw Eric sitting at the table, waiting, probably forced into dining with me. I was instantly furious with him.

Eric POV

I couldn't believe that I was convinced into having dinner with a girl. She sat reluctantly at the table, and sighed. "Good evening, Eric." I just ignored her. "Good Evening, Eric." She repeated. Ignored her again. "**GOOD EVENING, ERIC!"** I heard her screech, but I ignored her again. I saw the tears from earlier pour into my head, making me feel guilty, but I ignored the feeling. About ten minutes later. **"SO WHAT YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO THE DUNGEON!" "ANY DUNGEON IS BETTER THAN HAVING TO BE WITHIN A MILE OF YOU!" "HOW ABOUT LIVING IN THE DUNGEON AS YOU PUNISHMENT!" "YOU BEAST!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" "A BEAST AND A BEAST WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING MORE THAN A BEAST!" ** My heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces, and I felt that I would never be able to find them all. She got up from her seat, and ran up the long steps, and slammed her door behind her. Half of the servants in the room walked over to me, and the other half went to go check on Scarlet. "Sir, what happened?" But I didn't answer, I just walked up the stairs and shut my door behind me.

Scarlet POV

I can't believe that I thought he was a nice person. I'm only a prisoner to him, and he intends on keeping me that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlet POV

Scarlet POV

Night fell, and I was still locked up in my room. I wanted to leave this place so badly. I refused to come out no matter what they said. When I was sure all the lights went out, I stood up in my white silk nightgown, and walked over to my mirror and pulled my red hair into my white silk bow. I walked out of the room, and determined, headed towards the darker side of the castle. I reached his door, and took note that there was no light on the other side. I slowly pushed it open, and saw a pigsty. But in the center of it I saw Eric. He was asleep on a big framed bed with spiders dancing happily around it. I carefully walked over to him, and wondered how anyone could think this beautiful man was a beast, even me. His shoulder length poker straight brown hair surrounded his face, almost like a halo. I blushed a deep crimson, as I looked down onto his sleeping form. He slowly started to awaken, and I got up from his bed and fast walked over to his door, and shut it quietly behind me. I walked back into the room he gave me, and went to sleep.

When I woke up, it was early morning. I got out of bed and stretched and walked over to the closet. I pulled out my silk white dress, and put my hair into a ponytail and tied a braid around it. I pulled on my tiny black slippers, and danced around the room. I walked out of the room and ran down the steps. I walked until I found Angelique, the only servant I trusted, and was even close to friends with. "Angelique?" "Yes?" "I have a question for you, you said that Eric really does have a heart of gold, could you tell me the story of Eric's past so that I can get a better idea?" "Sure, I can do that. I'll meet you in your room in about an hour, kay?" "You're the best Angelique." I ran back up the stairs and walked over to my room, opened the door walked in and locked it behind me. About an hour later their was a knock on the door. "It's Angelique." I opened the door and invited her in; she came in and sat in one of the two chairs on one side of the room. "Are you sure you want to hear the story, it's sad." "I need to understand his story." "Okay, well the story would have to begin with the story of beauty and the beast. The story took place in real life also, and the book was based on it. It took place 17 years ago when young prince Vincent was changed into a beast, by the enchantress, and Belle, or as the book states, Beauty changed him back. Well a year after they got married, Belle had a child, Eric. About three years after he was born, he was showing signs of heart failure, and this frightened his parents, for fear of what would happen to their only son. They decided to leave on a vacation, to sort out the problem, but they never came back. A year after that we found out that his heart problem was nothing, just trouble breathing sometimes, but he would live. His parents left him right before his eyes, and he never forgave them. He was so kind before that though, and I'm sure with some hard work, he can be that way again." "Wow, his parents really screwed him up, thank you Angelique, is there anything I can do for you in return?" "Your welcome, and no, I'll be fine." We hugged, and she left. About 2 hours later it was nightfall, and still no sign of Eric. I sighed and walked out of my room, still in my lace and silk dress.

**Oooh... Oooh... Ohhh..  
No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
My head in the fire,  
sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
No matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed.  
The truth is a stranger  
My soul is in danger,  
I gotta let my spirit be free to,  
Admit that I was wrong and then change my mind.  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind.**

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one.  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection.  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo,  
Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you.

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking ties.  
When I look in the mirror,  
Didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind.  
Sorry but I gotta be strong and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one.  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo, I'll always have you.

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you.  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do.

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection.  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo.

**I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection.  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo.  
I'll always have you.**

I found myself at the bottom of the steps, and hot tears running down my face. I realized every word of that song was true. I would never be able to forget Eric, even if I ran away from the castle. And then I realized that I couldn't leave the castle, I was already determined to get through to him. I looked around the corner to discover Eric fast asleep on the sofa. Shivering slightly under the cold temperature of the room. I quickly ran back up to my room, and grabbed the lacey blanket off the bed. I gently laid the blanket on top of him, and he stopped shivering. He was so handsome, and then I realized that I was in love with him.

I don't own the song.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlet POV

Scarlet POV

"HELP, THE BOILERMAN FAINTED!" I heard someone screech, and in an attempt not to wake Eric, I followed the frantic voice until I found Angelique holding the limp body of what looked to be the boiler man. I pulled on a black cover up to keep my dress away from the cinders. Angelique handed me the boiler man, and I took his pulse. "Too low, how old is he?" "In his 60's." "Do you guys have a doctor?" "Yes." "Then take him to them, be careful not to wake Eric." "Kay thanks Scarlet." She walked away, and I got to work, I carefully moved the boiling charcoal in the boiler around to add some more. I found that the job was very boring, but I had to do it, one step closer to his heart. I worked for several hours until the boiler man came back down the steps. "Thank you, for taking over for me while I was healing. You are a god send." "Oh, it was no problem, and you're very welcome." "Your face got soot all over it." "Oh that's all right, I can wash it off." I left then, and carefully tried to get past Eric, but he was not downstairs, so I ran for the temporary room he gave me. I shed my black cover up and then took off the lace on my dress, then took off the dress; I worked off my bloomers and tie front undershirt. I walked into the bathroom that was inside my room, and turned to the mirror. My plump breasts barely showing up in the mirror. I took my dark red hair and clipped it up so that it would stay dry. I stepped into the ice cold shower, wondering how I could have thought that a beautiful man like Eric, could have thought, that a person so plain (A N- she is no where close to plain, she is the most beautiful girl in the whole story) like me could be anything but a prisoner. I finished taking my shower, and slipped into my nightgown and hopped into bed under one lace blanket.

Eric POV

Night fell, and I walked out of my room. I walked over to the part of the castle that made me blush just thinking about it. I walked into her room, and pushed the door open to find her asleep. Her red hair spread around her head like a halo. I gently laid the other lace blanket on top of her. She stopped shivering and went into deep sleep; I walked out of the room. I loved her, and that was all there was to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric POV

I sat at the table in the dining room, looking at the invitation to the annual ball for the royal families, and remembered that I had no one to go with. Angelique walked behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you ask Scarlet Sir?" "A simple answer really, because she hates me. We fought, we do not see eye to eye." "Then there is another simple solution. Try again."

Scarlet POV

I climbed out of bed and pulled my hair into a bun. I grabbed the warmest looking dress from the closet, and pulled it over my head and tightened the bodice around my chest. I slipped my feet into the tiny flats that lay in the corner of the room. I opened the door, and walked down the grand staircase and into the dining room to be greeted by many warm smiling faces. I sat down across from Eric, though he did not notice me at first. When he did look up though, his eyes where filled with something that seemed beautiful. Hope. It danced across his face and almost made him smile, almost. The food was brought to us, and we ate in silence.

When we finished the food, I looked up with a large smile on my face. The smile was there for one reason and one reason only. He was being nice to me; he did not yell or tell me to leave the table until he finished eating. He got up from his seat and walked over to me, and helped me out of mine. "Might I borrow a moment of your time?" "Certainly." We walked into the large living room with the grand fireplace roaring with life. I sat down with him on the sofa, and he turned to me. "I would like to ask you if we might be able to start over, like none of these things ever happened." I smiled. "I would like that; I would like that very much." He smiled softly, and then looked very nervous. "What is the matter?" "Well, I was wondering if you might want to go to the royal ball with me?" "Of course, I would absolutely adore going to the ball."

Later that night-

Angelique came in to help me get ready for the annual ball. She brought in the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. "It was Eric's mothers'. He has requested you wear it." She held out the dress and showed it to me. It was long and black; the corset that went with it was black as well. The dress was black lace draping that starts at the waist. Angelique walked over to me, and placed the thick under cloth on my body, then laced up the corset on top of the under cloth. She laced it until I could hardly breathe. The she pulled the dress around me and put my arms through the sleeves. She buttoned up the black buttons on the back to close the dress. She then slid the tiny black flats that went with the dress on my feet. She picked up my hair and twisted it up into a ponytail that went down my back.

I walked down the grand staircase with one hand planted gracefully on the railing. When my foot touched solid ground, I turned to be greeted by the most handsome man I have ever met. He gently took my hand, and led me out to the carriage.

Eric POV

When we arrived at the dance, I helped Scarlet out of the carriage and we made our way into the crowded room of dancing couples. We slowly began dancing with the rest of the people, though I paid them no heed. I could not take my eyes off of Scarlet, she looked absolutely ravishing. I brought her closer to me, and she slowly brought herself closer still. This went on for hours, dancing, talking, and drinking. After about six hours both Scarlet and I grew tired, and we walked out to the carriage and climbed in. When we where about halfway home, I felt a shift of weight and a soft head of hair of my shoulder. I looked down, and saw that Scarlet had fallen asleep.

When we got home, I gently helped the sleeping form of the beautiful girl out of the carriage. I carried her bridal style up the grand staircase and opened the door to her room with one hand then placed it back on the sleeping girl. I walked her in, and set her down on her bed. I pulled the covers back over her body, and gently kissed her forehead. When I was sure she was comfortable, I walked out of the room and gently shut the door behind me.

Scarlet POV

I opened my eyes with a smile on my face when I heard the door close, and moved my hand to touch the place where his lips had been. I really do love him.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet POV

I got out of bed the next morning, my legs ached from the dancing and the merry making, though I only remembered the half of it. I pulled out a small working gown, no feeling in the dress up mood, and pulled it on over my head, it was loose around the bosom area, and then grew tighter as it went down, though not to tight as to look impractical or skimpy. I drew on my working boots and laced them up to the top, tying my hair into a braid. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, invited by the warm smelling bread and the aroma of the porridge. When I made ready to sit down, Eric pulled out the chair for me, and I gladly took the offer, my head still spinning from last nights events. He pushed me in gently, and I found it hard to resist kissing him when he landed a soft kiss on my cheek. I found my body following him as he sat down at the other end of the table. We ate while we made small talk, commenting on the food- mostly about how good it was, and how exquisite last nights events had been. I did not mention the fact that I had been awake when he carried me inside. When we finished eating I gently took my napkin from my lap, and dabbed the corner of my mouth with it. "Scarlet, would you like to go for a walk in the garden with me?" I smiled, "I would be delighted to accompany you in the garden Prince Eric." "You may call me Eric if you like." "Eric." I rolled the name on my tongue, to see how it sounded. "I would be delighted to accompany you in the garden Eric." He smiled, stood up, and offered me his arm. I took it, and we made our way to the garden.

When we arrived, he helped me down the stairs that made way to the vast valleys of yellow, blue, purple, and orange. Any color you could think of, was present to the eyes. "They are beautiful Eric!" "Not nearly as beautiful as you." I felt myself blush, and thought for a second that I should have gone with the nicer gown, but he seemed not to care. I brushed against him as we walked, our arms linked together happily as we lived off of each others warmth. I smiled contently as we roamed the isles. About twenty minutes into our walk he stopped, and turned towards one of the most beautiful flowers I had seen so far, he picked it up gently out of the earth, and after blowing off the dirt, handed it to me. "I want you to have it. We are the only who know of this flower, and it has no name, if you do not mind, I would like to call it Scarlett." I looked from the beautiful flower, to the beautiful man, and back to the flower. He wanted to name this beauty after a creature like me. I was honored and bewildered at the same time. "It would be an honor." "Then it is settled, let the name ring through all the land, the flower Scarlett." He smiled, and I took his arm again, and we started walking towards the farther end of the garden.

As we reached the farthest point in the garden, the sun was at mid point, it had taken one hour to walk through the beautiful maze, though we had stopped and talked about the flowers. But Eric had stopped, and was now looking me straight in the eye. I was slightly embarrassed by his tense gaze. It was then that he leaned down, out of no where, and kissed me, and I kissed back.


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlet POV

When he pulled away from the kiss, he looked rather surprised. I smirked, and cocked my head to the side, before taking his hand with mine, and intertwining our fingers gently. Smiling, hand in hand, we walked back to the castle through the garden. When we entered the castle through the large glass doors, he brushed my fingers against his lips. "Might I be so bold as to ask the lovely maiden to have dinner with me?" "Of course." And with that we went our separate ways for the afternoon.

When dinner came, Angelique helped me dress. She took the pale pink dress from the closet, and pulled it on me, buttoning it up the back. She picked out a light pink bodice, and tied it. She turned me so that I could look at myself in the full length mirror. The dress fell to my ankles and had a square neck embroidered with white lace. The bodice was only slightly too small for my form, and crushed my rib cage, but it added to the class of the dress. She handed me the matching slippers, and sat me down on the bed while she slipped them on.

She then walked me back over to the mirror, and began to curl my hair up into ringlets, tying them up into their respective positions, and fastening a golden bow around them to top off the ensemble.

Eric POV

"Remind me again why I am wearing one of my best suits, to dinner?" "Because the girl means the world to you, and you want to look nice for her. She is going to look nice for you." John finished his statement at the same time that he finished fastening my bow tie, tight around my neck, I felt as if I were going to choke. I squirmed, but John held my neck still. "Ladies of her upbringing do not appreciate it when their dates for the evening decided to squirm in their suits. You will sit like a proper gentleman, no questions asked." I relented, and John pulled my hair back into a tight bow. I wanted to yank and tear more then ever, but I remained still. I opened the door to my room at the same time that she did at the other end of the castle. I saw her beauty emanating off of her as she walked closer towards me, her hair, dress, and body so delicate, so fragile, and yet so beautiful. Almost impossible to comprehend. I extended my arm for her, and she took it, though she lingered a step behind as we walked down the stairs.

Scarlet POV

As we approached the table, Eric pulled the chair out for me, and I sat down in it. He pushed the chair in slightly, just enough so that the servants passing by did not trip over it. He sat down closer to me at the table this time, but it was still rather far away.

When dinner was brought out, I looked at the delicious foods that had been prepared. Turkey in savory gravy, with roasted onions, pork and stuffing flavored in slight dashes of salt and pepper and chicken with vegetables drowned in butter. I originally took small portions of each, and finished what was on my plate. But after a while I just dove in, the food making my mouth water. In between bites we somehow managed to make polite small talk, but the food was so good that everything else was meaningless.

After dinner, Eric brought me to the dance hall, where he showed me around. "It's beautiful Eric, the artistry is amazing. I have never seen something so beautiful in my life." He smiled in response, and gently squeezed my hand. All of a sudden he pulled me closer to him, my free hand intertwined in his, and he led us into the waltz. "I never would of thought you where a dancer Eric." He leaned in closer to my ear, and smiled. "You pick up a few things attending all kinds of balls in your lifetime." He brought his lips gently on top of mine, and kissed me tenderly. I closed my eyes, and kissed him back.

After we had finished dancing, he took me by the hand, and led me out onto the balcony. It stood proudly outside of a large glass door on the third flood of the castle. He opened the door, and led me outside, beckoning me to sit on the fountain. I sat down on the cold stone, and looked at the clear blue water that flowed freely inside of the fountain. I rubbed my hands together, not wanting him to see that I was getting slightly cold from the temperature change. He did though, and was by my side in a flash, taking off his own coat, and wrapping it around me tightly, to keep me warm. He took my hand, and helped me up, leading me to the barred fence of the balcony. The view was fantastic, all the lights that could be seen from up here, everything, and yet it was dark and dreary, and slightly morbid. Up here you had a perfect view of the cemetery.

"If you had the choice of doing anything right now, what would it be?" I was shocked by his question, but knew my answer. "I would want to go and see my sister, she had fallen ill when I left to find my father, and I haven't heard of her condition since." He looked hurt, the pain striking his features, and making him look twice as old as he truly was. "Then go, go where you want to go! Nobody here is going to stop you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlet POV

I was shocked, to say the least, when he burst out those words. I felt frozen, like nothing in the world would be able to move me again. "Didn't you hear me, go!" I found the strength, and got up, running towards the door. I looked back once, and met his eyes, tears streaming down both of our faces, before I left. I swiftly made my way to my room, and gathered my things. I took off the dress, and wrote a note to Angelique, placing the piece of paper on top of the dress. I took out my red dress with the black button up the front, and tied on my hiking boots, slung the bag over my shoulder, and dashed out the room. After I saddled Rosie outside, I attached the bag to her, and picked up the reigns. With one quick snap of the wrist, I was off into the night.

Eric POV

I sat on the corner of the fountain, running my hand through the pure water. I heard a swift knock on the glass door, and nodded my head for them to come in. They stepped carefully, and came into the light, carrying a gun. They pointed the gun at my chest; I looked down, and allowed it to remain. "So you are the man that Scarlet has fallen so head over heels in love with, well, whoever said knocking out the competition was a bad thing?" He laughed at his own joke, but I just stood up, and looked at him. "You know, Scarlet is quite a prize isn't she?" "Scarlet isn't a prize to be won, she is a human being." He cocked his head to the side, holding tight to the gun and the trigger. "Talking pretty big for a man who has a gun to his chest, huh?"

Scarlet POV

I pressed Rosie to go faster, _faster_. I pulled tightly on the reigns, and stopped her in front of my sisters' house. I tied the reigns to the nails in the front of the house, and knocked on the door carefully. My brother in law opened it up, and allowed me inside. "How is her condition?" "No better no worse I fear." He showed me to her room, and left us alone together. "Violet, how are you feeling these days?" I sat down beside her bed, and pulled the chair closer. "I have my good days and I have my bad, mostly good though."

Angelique POV

I opened the door to Scarlet's bedroom, and saw the dress she was supposed to be wearing, a long with a piece of parchment on top. I walked over to the dress, and picked up the parchment.

_Dear Angelique,_

_Could you please give this message to Eric for me? _

_Dear Eric,_

_I have left to see my sister, and to give her the loving compassion that she needs to get better, but to give love, you need love. I have realized that I am leaving that behind, I always thought that when I found true love, it would have always been standing in front of me, and truth be told, it was, I just never realized it._

_I love you,_

_Scarlet_

Scarlet POV

I rubbed my hands together to keep warm, and noticed that Violet was shivering. I brought her one of the blankets that I had brought with me from my bag, and draped it over her, and she stopped shivering. Smiling to myself, she closed her eyes and fell off into a light doze. I knew that I should be going back soon, so I grabbed my things, kissed her on the forehead, and was off into the night again.

I was about to mount my horse when I saw a stampede of people heading with torches in the direction of the castle. In the right light you could see the weapons they carried. I hopped onto my horse, and followed them discreetly through the darker parts of the forest, sometimes moving Rosie to a trot to keep up with them. I took a deep breath, when we finally arrived at the destination, the castle. I looked up to the third floor balcony, and saw, to my horror, Edward, holding a glistening gun to my beloveds chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlet POV

I looked at the gun, and then back and forth between the two guys standing across from each other. I wanted to scream at Eric for not doing anything about the gun being pointed at his chest, but I had a feeling that that would not improve the situation. I tied Rosie's reigns to the gate, and advanced on the castle slowly, hearing all the noise coming from it. I opened the door, and saw the mob of people that were going through the forest standing in the room, tearing the place apart as the fought against the servants. I wanted to help, and I would right after I had helped Eric. I ran up the grand staircase, and finally reached the third floor balcony doors. "Eric, you idiot! Don't die on me!" He looked at me for one second, before his attention was brought back to the gun being pointed into his chest. And then the gun went off.

Angelique POV

I heard loud crashes from the ballroom and the dining room down stairs. The first logical thought that came to mind was to run, but then how would I get out? Through the window? I was on the fourth floor; I didn't want to die before my time. I heard someone stumble up the stairs, and I ran to the door, locking it. I heard someone knock, and then a shrill female voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Angelique, it's Eric, Edward was holding a gun to his chest and then the gun went off!" I unlocked the door, and pulled her inside, quickly locking it behind her. "Did you see any bodies?" "No, they both went over the balcony." "Then we don't have much time, if Prince Eric did survive the blow, then the fall most likely killed him." Thinking fast I looked around the room, and came to the flannel drapes that hung over the windows. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" I nodded, and we got to work.

I took a simple hook to the drapes, and ripped them in semi straight lines, and then tied them back together, making a long rope. Just then, a loud slam came at the door, and I froze. "You go, all that is left to do is hook this under the window, I will hold them off for you, but I can't for long." "Thank you." We hugged, and I pulled away quickly. "Go now, that door wont hold up for long."

Scarlet POV

I hooked the improvised rope under the window, and gave one last look back at Angelique before stepping out into the cold night. I quickly descended the wall, holding tight to the ruined curtains. When I felt the ground underneath me, I heard something hard smack the wall above me, and I prayed that it wasn't what I knew it was. I slowly snuck around the wall, keeping close to the castle, holding a discarded tree branch tight in my hand just in case something tried to get me in the night.

I neared the ground were the two had fallen, when I heard the chocking of something very much alive. I turned quickly, and saw Eric lying on the ground, no shot wound evident, although the fall might have been enough. Edward was lying not far from there, motionless. "Eric, shh, Eric it's me Scarlet." He turned his head slowly, and then coughed some more. I helped him into a sitting position, and then reached into the pocket of my dress. I pulled out one of the many healing herbs lying there, and I placed it in his mouth. He chewed lightly, and then swallowed, followed by a coughing spell. "How does it feel, better?" "Yeah, a little." "I love you." I let the words spill from my mouth before I had the chance to stop myself, but he just smiled, and replied "I love you too."

It was another hour before everything was clear in the castle, and even then there was still much to do to get everything in the shape that it used to be in. I tucked Eric into bed, leaving him with a kiss on each temple and a soft smile, before I headed down the long corridors to my room. No one had been in here since my escape through the window, and I needed to know. I slowly opened the door, and screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Scarlet POV

I looked down at the ground, and in the middle of it lay Angelique, surrounded by three mini pools of blood. She had three stab wounds to the stomach. She laid there neatly, her blue dress the only thing dirty on her other then her apron.

I grabbed my medical supply kit from the corner, and sat on the bed with her, crying. She had no family, and no husband or children, no one to care that she was gone. It was just so sad. And then it dawned on me, she died to save me. I carefully opened the dress she was wearing, and peeled it off of her. Now that she was only left in the corset and bloomers, I peeled the corset off, and looked at the wounds. I cleaned them out with the peroxide, and then stitched her up. I grabbed a new corset from my drawers, and a nice black dress that would look beautiful on her. I brought them over to my deceased best friend, and helped her into them, her body so limp that the task was difficult. I slipped the black slippers on her feet, and then pinned her long blonde hair up behind her head. I grabbed my make up, and finished her outfit.

I pulled back the covers on the bed, and tucked her into it, arms folded neatly over her stomach. She almost looked alive again. I laid my head gently on her chest, and imagined that I could hear her heart beating, feeling the tears falling again.

Eric POV

I got out of bed, feeling much better then I had for years. I grabbed a pair of pants and a spare dress shirt from the dresser, and pulled them on. I walked out of the room, and frowned slightly when I heard muffled sobs coming from Scarlet's bedroom. I walked down the hall, and soon discovered the source of the heart breaking sound. I walked into her bedroom, and over to her. "She's dead Eric. She died to save me." I wrapped my arm loosely over her shoulder, and helped her up. "You have done all you can do to help her now." "It doesn't feel like enough." "You know what Angelique would want you to do, she would want you to honor her memory, not beat yourself up because she chose to save you. You were what she had always wanted, a friend. She died happy, Scarlet, she died happy." She walked into the embrace, and I held her tight while she cried over the death of her best friend.

Scarlet POV

It was later that week, when all the arrangements were made, and all the dates set, that Angelique was buried in the dress that I laid her in that fateful night. We stood at the funeral, Eric's arm around my waist; holding me close, and remembered Angelique for all that she had done for us. At the end of the funeral, almost everybody had gone back inside to spend the rest of the day off mourning the loss of a dear co worker. I just staid, sitting by the grave, crying. I knew that I would have to stop crying soon, but there was one more thing that I had to do.

I walked up to my room, and packed the few things that I would need for my short trip to town. "Eric, there is something that I still need to do. Would you come with me?" He nodded, and we left the castle, walking into the chilly night air.

When we reached the town, the night air was brisk and cold, although it was barely ten o clock. We walked over to the graveyard, and I opened the simple gate that led to the graves. Walking down the rows of graves, I wondered what it felt like to die. How all these people felt in their last moments? When we arrived at the last stone in the graveyard, I stopped and turned to look at the headstone.

**In loving memory of**

**Edward Curtis**

**1580-1600**

"You always thought you were God's gift to women, could get any one you want. You were way off your mark. You were nothing but a player who used all those women for a game that you were so afraid of losing. And when you didn't get your way, you forced your way upon people. Even if they begged you to stop, I guess even a life for a life wasn't good enough for you. You are a bastard! And yet, I find it impossible to hate you, or at least I did. You hurt the love of my life, and you killed my best friend, I should be able to hate you now right? NO! I guess way, way deep down, I actually fell for you, you sick bitch! But not anymore, in the end, I am stronger then you and I guess I always have been. And for showing me just how strong I am, I am eternally grateful." I dropped a rose on his grave, the only thing adorning the small corner where he was buried.


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlet POV

Everything between then and now is a blur. I opened my eyes to the few sun rays that could enter the room through the old, falling apart curtains. Strange, I didn't have any curtains in my room because of the fact that we had to rip them to get out of the castle. Looking around, I saw cobwebs and spiders, old dusty pieces of furniture, and stained glass windows. I sat up quickly, and let some of the covers slide off of me, looking down I discovered that I was naked! I quickly pulled the covers back up, and turned to the side to see Eric lying there, breathing lightly, his dark hair matted down to his forehead. Looking over at him, I noticed that his chest was bare. I decided that the best thing to do would be to go back to bed, and find out what happened in the morning.

Eric POV

I opened my eyes, and after lightly kissing Scarlet on the forehead, I grabbed my dress pants and jumbo white dress shirt from the closet. Pulling them on, I pulled my hair into a quick ponytail, and then walked downstairs. I could smell the beginnings of breakfast being made downstairs, and I invited the smells in. Sitting down on the couch in the great hall, I relaxed with the warmth and smell of the fire.

Scarlet POV

I climbed out of the supersized king size bed, and pulled my underclothes out from under a pile of dust that seemed to have accumulated over the course of one night. Everything had slowly started coming back to me, had that only been last night that I had visited Edward's grave, and last night that Angelique's funeral had been held? Poor Angelique, having to die so painfully and slowly, no direct jabs to vital organs of major gashes to veins. I rubbed my tears ducts free of the salty substances that ran down them, and walked out of the room and over to mine. Grabbing a black dress that fringed from the waist line to the ankles and had a tank top, I pulled it on, and grabbed a grey sweater from the drawers. After finding my flats and pulling them on, I walked down the stairs and joined Eric for breakfast.

It was after breakfast that I joined Eric in the garden again. He said that he had a surprise for me, and wanted me to meet him in there just as soon as I could. I wrapped the sweater tighter around me as I carefully stepped down onto the concrete floor of the flower garden. I saw him standing in the distance, waiting for me, and when I finally reached him, he looked slightly nervous and abnormally pale. He wrapped his arm loosely around my waist, and we walked around for awhile, enjoying each others company. Suddenly, out of the clear blue sky, he stopped and turned to face me, startling me slightly. "I knew you where something special the moment you walked into the castle. I had always loved you, since the moment I first saw your face. I had never been so scared in my life as I had been the moment I thought I had lost you, and I never want to feel that way again. Would you marry me?" He was down on one knee, holding open the most beautiful box in the world, and inside was the most beautiful diamond. "Yes Eric, I will marry you." I smiled as he sighed in relief, and then he stood up, and placed the ring on my finger, smiling the whole time.


	12. Chapter 12

Scarlet POV

Today was the day of the wedding, and I wanted nothing more then to get it over with. I was so nervous that I could not stand still. I stood on the stool in front of the mirror in the dressing room. Everybody would be coming to the wedding that included the people of the neighboring town in which I lived. My sister would try to make it, and my friends from the town said that they would be there. I only hoped that everything would go according to plan. I felt the maid behind me tighten the corset around my chest, and I flinched, coughing slightly from the pain and pressure on my lungs. She then walked away into the other room, and came back with the wedding dress, carrying it delicately between her fingers, the lace threading through.

She pulled the dress around me, and then buttoned it up the back, and tied the bow behind me. She then grabbed the veil and placed it on my head, and fluffed it out. Holding the veil up for a moment, she pulled my hair tightly into a bun. She let the veil fall back down, and then turned me around to do my makeup. She glazed over my lips with the red lipstick and fixed my eyes with the eyeliner. She walked away after that, and then left me to sit and wait for my time to walk down the isle. I looked at the dress one more time in the mirror. It was pearly white and was cut in a square neck, it also made my breasts look twice as large as they really where. It was a simple top that fluffed down in ruffles and slips on the bottom. The shoes were white flats, and the veil was a white swirly design.

Eric POV

John helped me into my tux, making sure that it looked perfect on me before moving away from the mirror, allowing me to look at myself. It was a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, and a black tie. He tied my hair back with a black ribbon. "Now, don't screw this up! She loves you, and that is all you should need." I nodded, and walked out the room. I walked down the circular stairs and down into the service area. Everybody was seated and ready for the wedding to begin. It was only in the front of the area that I noticed a couple sitting in the corner of the room, not really sure if they should be there or not. Upon closer inspection, they looked vaguely familiar, like I knew them from a long time ago. And then it dawned on me, my parents were sitting in the back row of the church, looking at me with the same large eyes that they had when they left me all those years ago. Pleading with me to forgive them, though I couldn't, not after they just left me like that. I heard the ringing of the music playing as Scarlet was led down the main staircase in the direction of the isle. When she reached their pew, she noticed them to, and almost tripped over her own two feet. I quickly walked down the isle and helped her gain her balance again. Her father had been unable to make the wedding; she had to walk down the isle herself. I turned to my parents. "What the hell are you doing here?!" "Now sweetie, you know that we love you," that was all they could say. "I want you to leave, now!" "Sweetie you don't mean that, we love you. We want to take care of you." "You want to take care of me? You should have said that thirteen years ago! I am happy now, or at least I will be when you leave!"

The flinched, and gathered their things, giving one last look behind them to see if I was going to change my mind. When they saw no change, they walked out. "I am sorry sweetie, I love you." I gently pecked the top of her forehead, and then walked with her the rest of the isle, holding her hand tightly in mine the whole way up.

"And do you, Eric Benjamin Harrison, take Scarlet Kingsbury to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "And do you, Scarlet Kingsbury, take Eric Benjamin Harrison, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." I carefully stepped up to Scarlet, and kissed her on the lips softly. It was the love that we shared, that would keep us together over the years.


End file.
